For the Love of Sakura
by Chibi Chibi Sakura
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped. Now Eriol,Tomoyo and Syaoran will have to go on a treacherous journey,collecting items. What is going to happen? Don't forget to R&R! S&S later on.
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of Sakura  
  
By: ~*Chibi Chibi Sakura*~  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
"HOE!" yelled Sakura," I'm late again!"  
  
She strapped on her rollerblades and rushed her way to school. She was 13 years old and in high school. She never did break her habit of being late.  
  
"Sakura chan! Just in time!" called out Tomoyo, her best friend. "Hurry up! Terada is just about to come in."  
  
"Good morning Terada sensei!" chorused the class when Terada entered.  
  
"Good morning class." Mr. Terada replied. "I have some unfortunate news. Syaoran Li is sick so he won't be joining us today. He's come down with a fever. Can someone volunteer to bring Li's homework to him?"  
  
Sakura immediately raised her hand. "Kinomoto, thank you for volunteering. Do you know where Li lives?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Terada," said Sakura.  
  
"Daidouji and Hiirigizawa, I'm putting you in charge of reminding Kinomoto if she forgets. Understood?" questioned Terada.  
  
"Of course Mr. Terada." Tomoyo and Eriol called out.  
  
After school, Sakura decided to make dinner for Syaoran while she was delivering his homework. Kero was sleeping because he ate too much pudding so she just left him on her way to Syaoran's.  
  
When she got to Syaoran's house she knocked on the door.  
  
'I wonder who would be visiting me…' he wondered.  
  
"Syaoran kun! Are you there?" called out Sakura.  
  
"Yeah! Coming!" he said.  
  
He opened up the door.  
  
"Hi Syaoran-kun!" greeted Sakura. "I came to give you your homework. I also cooked dinner for you! Hope you like it!"  
  
Syaoran blushed beet red.  
  
"T…thanks, Sakura Chan." he stammered," I really appreciate you doing all this for me."  
  
"No problem. I enjoyed doing it." she said, "Oh no! You're supposed to be in bed! Come on!"  
  
She practically dragged him up the stairs and felt his forehead. It was burning like crazy. His face was redder than a rose, mostly because Sakura was touching his forehead. It was just too much for him so he blacked out.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It must have been something I said!" she said.  
  
She quickly ran into his closet to find a cloth and ran to the basement to find a bucket. Sakura found what she needed and started to head to the bathroom. She filled the bucket up with cold water and soaked the cloth in it. Carefully, she placed the cloth on his Syaoran's forehead. His fever slowly broke.  
  
'Whew! I hope he'll be all right.' thought Sakura. 'I'll just fix up his dinner so he can eat after he wakes up.'  
  
~*Syaoran's Dream*~  
  
"See ya! Be careful!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I'll be all right!" she called back.  
  
As he tucked himself in and slept ,in the middle of the night, Sakura's aura just went cold.  
  
~*End of Syaoran's Dream*~  
  
"SAKURA!!!" he screamed.  
  
Sakura quickly rushed in.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?!" she asked, "Are you okay? Did something happen or did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I just had a nightmare." he lied.  
  
"Okay. If you say so." was all Sakura said.  
  
'I wonder what that dream meant… Oh well.' he shrugged it off.  
  
"Syaoran?! Hello? Are you there?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh ya, I'm here. I was just thinking about something… What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to come down into the living room to eat dinner. Is that okay with you?" she questioned.  
  
"Yup. That's fine with me." he replied.  
  
"Well… What are you waiting for? Come down. I have dinner ready." she called.  
  
"Coming!" he called.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" she asked while feeling his forehead. "Your temperature is back to normal. That's good."  
  
"Uh huh. Thanks to you." smiled Syaoran.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot! Here's your homework." she said as she handed him his homework. "Look at the time! I really have to go! I'll visit you tomorrow!"  
  
"See ya! Be careful!" called out Syaoran.  
  
"I'll be alright!" she called back.  
  
As Sakura was walking down the street humming a song and thinking about Syaoran, little did she know that someone was following her. The figure in black grabbed her from behind and put a white handkerchief over her mouth and nose. Sakura went limp and her aura turned cold.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
A/n. So how was it? It's my first try as a writer so plz no flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of Sakura  
  
By: ~*Chibi Chibi Sakura*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Syaoran was sweating and panting. He knew something was wrong with Sakura. Swiftly, he ran downstairs and phoned Eriol.  
  
"Hello? Eriol kun?" panted Syaoran. "Something's wrong with Sakura chan! I can't feel her aura!"  
  
"WHAT!" cried Eriol, "What do you mean you can't feel her aura?!"  
  
"You try!" he shot back.  
  
Eriol tried and found her aura but it was gray.  
  
"Her aura is gray." he said, "We better phone Tomoyo chan. Syaoran kun, go flash her so we can have a three way call."  
  
"Why don't YOU flash her, since you're her boyfriend and all." demanded Syaoran.  
  
"I'd LOVE to but my phone doesn't HAVE flash! Ding dong!" he retorted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he gave up, "I'll flash Tomoyo chan."  
  
He pressed flash and dialed the number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo chan! It's Eriol kun and Syaoran kun. Sakura chan's gone missing and we need you to phone the Kinomoto's and say that she's sleeping over at your house." Eriol pleaded.  
  
"Sakura chan is MISSING?! Okay, I'll phone them. But we'll meet at Syaoran's house tomorrow morning at 8:00. Is that okay Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure." Syaoran agreed, "But we need to come up with a plan."  
  
They hung up. Syaoran paced back and forth. Suddenly, Kero came out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey kid!" he said, "If you keep on doing that, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor sooner or later."  
  
"Whatever…" was the blunt reply, "I'm gonna go to bed now. Go sleep in the sock drawer."  
  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he whined.  
  
"Fine then, go HOME." he said, "Make your decision."  
  
Kero grumbled something about being the guardian of the cards, being treated like dirt and sleeping in a sock drawer.  
  
~*Syaoran's Dream*~  
  
He saw a shadow in black. Sakura was screaming in agony. "Help me Syaoran…"  
  
'Sakura…' he thought.  
  
~*End of Syaoran's Dream*~  
  
'Something else is going to happen to Sakura. My dreams were right once so this'll happen too I suppose. Well, better start to do some research.' he thought.  
  
He went downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. While he was eating, the doorbell rang.  
  
'Must be Tomoyo chan and Eriol kun. They're early half an hour.' Syaoran remarked.  
  
"HEY! Are you gonna let us in or not?!" shouted Eriol. "It's COLD!"  
  
"Whatever. I'm coming." he yelled.  
  
"Get your coat on. We decided to go to Eriol's place instead because he has a huger collection of magic books than we do." informed Tomoyo.  
  
"Sigh, why can't you people make up your mind!? We have to save Sakura!" complained Syaoran.  
  
He ran up the stairs grabbed his coat and ran out the door.  
  
When they got to Eriol's house, the first thing they did was take all the books they could carry to Eriol's kitchen table.  
  
"Last night, I had another dream. I think this may help us. I saw a figure in black. Everything was black except for Sakura and this tube she was in." he explained.  
  
"That is quite interesting. Let me look up black world." Eriol muttered.  
  
"HEY! I found it!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "I think she's in the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"That's great Tomoyo, but I just hope it's not too late." he worried.  
  
"Never say never, Syaoran," said Tomoyo, "We need you to believe in Sakura too. Don't give up hope."  
  
"Yeah, you're right as always Tomoyo." admitted Syaoran, "But the problem is how will we get to the Shadow Realm?"  
  
"It says that we have to…"  
  
A/N: Sooooo… like the cliffhanger? I have everything planned out. *Grins evilly* Well… I have to have reviews! At least 5 plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

For the Love of Sakura  
  
By: Chibi Chibi Sakura  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"How are we gonna get into the Shadow Realm?" asked Syaoran again, impatiently.  
  
"Some more research!" sighed Eriol, "This is gonna take longer than I thought."  
  
Tomoyo checked the time, it was exactly 3:00pm.  
  
"You guys keep on researching. I'll go buy us some ice cream. Chocolate for Syaoran, vanilla for me, and what do you want Eriol?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Rocky road for me." replied Eriol.  
  
"Okay. Pass me your keys Syaoran." she told him.  
  
He tossed the keys to her and she ran out the door and slammed it shut.  
  
"I'm back!" declared Tomoyo.  
  
"Great! We're hungry." replied Syaoran.  
  
Midnight came and still nothing. The friends went their separate ways. When Eriol finished watching his favorite television show, he decided to do one more hour of research. He flipped through this thick magic book of his. He found something.  
  
"Shadow Realm, dreams…" he muttered, "AH HA! A way to get into the Shadow Realm… Oooooohhhhhhh, Tomoyo is gonna be so proud of me. (A/n. LOL! I have no idea why I put that in…so funny. I kinda made him sound gay.) He beamed.  
  
Kero got bored of messing up Syaoran's sock drawer, so he decided to fly to Eriol's to make Suppi hyper and cause destruction in Eriol's house. He stole all the treats he could find except for Syaoran's secret bag of chocolates. He let him keep it. Quickly, he flew into the night sky.  
  
He got to Eriol's house and called, "SUPPI!!!!!! Where are you…?"  
  
"Over here," he said.  
  
"I've got an urge to play video games. Whoever loses has to eat two sweets from this bag." he grinned, "you have to play or else I'm gonna tell Eriol about your little accident… I love blackmail…"  
  
"Sigh. DON'T TELL ERIOL! I swear I'll kill you someday." sighed Suppi.  
  
"OH YA! I'm good." exclaimed Kero.  
  
They played on Eriol's N64 and of course…Kero won.  
  
"HEHEHE! I WANT YOU TO EAT…THIS OH HENRY BAR AND A TOOTSIE ROLL!" Kero laughed maniacally.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Suppi. (A/n.For those of you who don't know why Suppi doesn't like treats is because if he eats sugar, he'll go drunk and go very crazy.) "Please!!! Spare me."  
  
Kero stuffed the Oh Henry bar and Tootsie Roll into Suppi's mouth. Suppi turned multi colored. He made a crazy face.  
  
  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! More treats!" he cried.  
  
He tore up the game room and flew to the kitchen. Ruby tried to catch him but he slipped out of her hands.  
  
"YAY, caramel creams!" he sat on the sofa nibbling away.  
  
Ruby sneaked up on him and locked him up in the 'hyper closet'. (A/n. I just made that up…No such thing as a hyper closet. Hey, I get an A for creativity, right?)  
  
"Kero!" she scolded. "Don't feed him anymore treats for the rest of the day! We can't have Suppi going hyper all the time!"  
  
Kero sulked and flew back into the game room.  
  
"Now what am I gonna do for fun?" suddenly he got an idea, "I KNOW! I'll get creative in the BATHROOM! Hehehe! This is gonna be so fun."(I got that from school. Someone decided to be creative in the bathroom with toilet paper, LOL!)  
  
He flew into the bathroom with amazing speed. First he put toilet paper all over the place. Then Kero decided to squirt toothpaste too. Ten minutes later, he flushed the toilet sixteen times.  
  
Eriol needed to use the bathroom so he got up from his seat and went into the bathroom.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" he cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ruby. "OH MY GOD, KERO!!!"  
  
He came flying in.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO OUR BATHROOM!" Ruby and Eriol yelled in unison, "Clean this up!"  
  
"Oh…" he moaned.  
  
~*The next day*~  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran met at the park.  
  
"I found a way to get into the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"How?!" they asked.  
  
"Like this…" Eriol said.  
  
  
  
A/n. End of the chapter! Like my cliffhanger? HEHEHE! Find out how in chapter 4! And it won't take very long because school is almost over. Aren't I generous people? I'm evil~ 


	4. Chapter 4

For the Love of Sakura  
  
By: ~*Chibi Chibi Sakura*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Here's how. We have to collect four items: The Mirror of the Lost Desert, the Ruby of the Forbidden Mine, the Pearl of Crystal Lake, and the Sapphire of Cloud Nine. Each of those items has a guardian. You either have to answer a skill testing question or overcome an obstacle course." explained Eriol.  
  
"So… Who's gonna go where?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"I want to go to Crystal Lake to get the pearl," requested Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure. I'll get the ruby, Syaoran, you get the mirror and…" Eriol pulls Kero out of his bag, "Kero will go get the Sapphire, which leaves me…with the ruby."  
  
"Is that settled everyone?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Then let's plan to how to get there," said Kero.  
  
~Shadow Realm~  
  
Sakura was struggling wildly. She was hurt badly by the mysterious person.  
  
"Calm down my dear. Servant, get me a sleeping needle!" the mysterious person commanded.  
  
He injected it and she fell asleep. He carried her into a dark room with a capsule chamber in it. Then laid her in it and attached wires to her. He then closed the capsule chamber and activated it to start. The capsule filled with a blue liquid and began erasing her memory and transferring information to her.  
  
"Soon, my dear, you will be mine and Syaoran will bow down to me." he laughed maniacally.  
  
~At Tomoyo's house~  
  
"So…Where are these places?" Kero wondered.  
  
"Let me look it up in the Atlas of Magical and Mystical Places." volunteered Tomoyo, "Okay, I found Crystal Lake. It's in the north at… 20 degrees latitude and 35 degrees longitude north."  
  
She flipped the page.  
  
Syaoran spotted the Lost Desert.  
  
"Found it!" he yelled.  
  
"My turn!" hollered Kero.  
  
He found the Forbidden Mine and Cloud Nine.  
  
"Great," said Eriol, "Now we can get there by my magic. Kero, you can fly to Cloud Nine so if you don't mind…I think I'll save my magic to look for the ruby. I hope you don't mind. But either way you answer, you're still going solo."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," grumbled Kero.  
  
"Um…I forgot to ask…Did anyone pack for the trip?" Eriol laughed nervously.  
  
Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"No, you didn't! Now you tell me!" he muttered.  
  
"Well, I did, Tomoyo can pack right now and she can make Kero something. You're the only one NOT packed up. So HURRY UP!" he hollered.  
  
Syaoran ran home, grabbed his tent and his p.j's. Then he ran back to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Ready, guys?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yeah." replied Syaoran.  
  
"Ready to go!" cheered Tomoyo.  
  
"Duh! Now let's go save Sakura!" yelled Kero.  
  
  
  
A/N: No cliffy this time. LOLZ! I ran out of ideas for cliffhangers. But BEWARE!!! Next time, I'm going to have one ready! About the mysterious person…I already gave you one clue. I think I'm going to make a sequel to this and the mysterious person…I gave you a clue already. It's a guy. I want to create another story but I don't have any ideas. So…if you have any plot…send it to me at mistress_of_the_clow@hotmail.com! Thanks! Cya ppl! 


	5. Chapter 5

For The Love of Sakura By: ~*Chibi Chibi Sakura*~ Chapter 5  
  
CCS(Chibi Chibi Sakura): HEY, HEY, HEY!!! I'm back with a guest!  
  
Kero: Yeah, it's me, the one and only Ceroberus. Please hold all the goodies, such as, cookies, cake, pudding etc. for me until the end of the chapter.  
  
CCS: Oh Kero! Don't have to be so greedy! Anyway, I'm sorry for the late posting. I was really stumped and ff.net wasn't working. Thank you if you reviewed my last chapter. So like ya. Kero, can you please continue the story! I need to run an errand badly!  
  
Kero: Why should I? It's your ficcy.  
  
CCS: I'll buy you some mango pudding.  
  
Kero: You just got yourself a deal!  
  
CCS: Thanks! * runs off *  
  
Kero: YUMMY PUDDING! Okay, please enjoy the chapter and no flaming. By the way, Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to Chibi Chibi Sakura. So please do not sue her. Although she wants to believe that it belongs to her she really knows they belong to the talented ladies of CLAMP.  
  
"So, where's the closest place to us here?" asked Eriol, while getting ready to teleport.  
  
"Let's see. Oh! It's the Lost Desert!" Tomoyo pointed to the map. "Go left! There should be a secret passage here somewhere."  
  
There was a bright blue flash and the three of them landed in the middle of a canyon. Syaoran tripped and slammed into the wall and uncovered a doorway.  
  
"Whoa. That was scary," said Syaoran.  
  
They flew through the passage and found the desert. Eriol handed him a note.  
  
"It's supposed to be a clue to find the mirror. There's a guardian here so be prepared to fight for it." explained Eriol.  
  
"Okay. Thanks," he yelled.  
  
A sandstorm kicked in. Sand rose and slapped Syaoran in the face.  
  
'I should have brought goggles. It's hard to see out here. Well better set camp here tonight' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YES! The sandstorm is gone!" he cheered, "And now to save Sakura. Now where's that note."  
  
He read it. It said,  
  
You can't survive without me.  
  
You can't eat me. I always run, but never walk.  
  
What am I?  
  
'I have to solve this, I haven't even told her my feelings for her.There's so much on the line.' he thought.  
  
He walked for hours.  
  
"Man, I wish I brought food and water. Maybe I'll find a lake, or a riv-THAT'S IT! A RIVER!!! We can't survive without water or we'll dehydrate, we can't eat water but we can drink it, and water goes into a river and a river always runs!!!" Syaoran figured out, "But, where could anyone find a river out here in the desert?"  
  
He walked and walked and walked but still no sign of a river. Finally he just sat down and listened to the wind. He thought he had heard water but also thought that he was hallucinating. He listened harder. IT WAS A RIVER!!! He followed the sound as fast as he could. He jumped into the river and splashed water on his face.  
  
"Ah. So refreshing!!! But what does a river have to do with a mirror?" he asked himself, "I wonder where the end of the river is. I'll just conjure up a raft."  
  
He used his sword to conjure one up and rode down the river.  
  
At the end of the river, he found a temple and in the middle of the temple was the Mirror of the Lost Desert.  
  
"Where's the guardian? Oh well, I'll just take the mirror and leave." he declared.  
  
Suddenly, as he took the mirror from its platform, the ground began to shake and the guardian appeared.  
  
"Who dares to take the Mirror of the Lost Desert?" the guardian demanded.  
  
He saw Syaoran with the mirror and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Syaoran, a descendant of Clow Reed himself. Tell me why you need the mirror."  
  
Syaoran stood his ground and told him about Sakura.  
  
"If you really want the mirror, you have to solve this riddle in 10 minutes or you'll have a consequence. And the consequence will be to lose your most cherished feelings you have. You can back out now but if you choose to accept the question, you cannot back out and if you do you will lose your feelings and memories of this place." the guardian explained.  
  
"Alright, I choose to accept the challenge." he replied.  
  
The guardian handed him a piece of paper. It read,  
  
How does half of eight equal three?  
  
"Oh great, I can't even escape math when I'm away." he moaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Five more minutes!" said the guardian, "Hard isn't it?"  
  
Syaoran was deep in thought. The sun beating down on him didn't make things easier either. He sat down and thought for another 3 minutes. Suddenly, it hit him.  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" he cried. "You take the number 8 and slice it in half vertically right down the middle. THEN YOU GET THE NUMBER THREE! Man, I'm good."  
  
"That is correct. You may have the mirror; I'll just transport you back home to Tomoeda. Have a safe journey." he replied.  
  
"Thank you," he bowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CCS: Oh okay, so I didn't have a cliffy for you. I couldn't think of one. T.T  
  
Kero: * munching on goodies and pudding * Goof sfuff * swallows* GOOD STUFF!!!  
  
CCS: You're such a pig but I decided to make you my co-host. By the way people, I'm really sorry I can't make my chapters longer. this is as good as it's gonna get. But I'll try to make it as long as I can. Okay?  
  
Kero: YAY!!! MORE FOOD!!!  
  
CCS:* sweatdrop * Okay.whatever. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to R&R!!!*.~ Cya next time peeps! 


	6. Chapter 6

For the Love of Sakura By: ~*Chibi Chibi Sakura*~ Chapter 6  
  
CCS: Hey ppl! I'm so happy! T.T Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! Over 27!!!  
  
Kero: And it was all thanks to me! Kero!  
  
CCS: Oh really? What did you do that was so important that made my reviewers review?  
  
Kero: I don't know. But I bet that I can write a whole chapter! A good one too!  
  
CCS: Fine, you can write this next chapter.  
  
Kero: Yay!  
  
CCS: Okay, but before you do that, I would like to remind our reviewers that Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me. So don't sue me. But in my own little world, it does. Now, on with the chapter! (CCN- chibi chibi notes)  
  
  
  
Syaoran was transported back to his apartment. And unfortunately for him, he landed head first.  
  
"Ow." he exclaimed to no one in particular, "So much for 'have a safe journey'."  
  
He took out the mirror. The mirror was gold with a bronze handle. On the handle were three tiny round holes, made perfectly. Inside the top hole, Syaoran saw for a second, a glimmer of red. The second one was white and the last one was blue. He flipped it to the other side. Engraved on the back of the mirror was the symbol for light, marked in silver.  
  
'Hmm.' he thought, 'interesting.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kero's Journey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flying in the middle of nowhere in the sky, Kero who was tired of flying wondered, "Where am I going to find Cloud Nine? I'm so tired of flying, but I can't give up! I have to save Sakuu."  
  
He was too exhausted to fly, so he fell unconscious and dropped.  
  
"Where am I?" he said out loud.  
  
He was back to his false form and in a baby blue room and in a yellow bed. When Kero flew to the window, what he saw made his jaw drop. Outside was a beautiful garden with everything there was to garden. You name it, it's there. Then he heard someone come in.  
  
A fairy with lavender wings wearing a lemon yellow dress with a low neckline and full sleeves stood there and asked, "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
He picked his jaw up and exclaimed in awe, "Y.yes! And you're a fairy aren't you!?"  
  
The fairy replied "That's right. My name is Kaori."  
  
"Um. Kaori, would you tell me where I am?" questioned Kero.  
  
"You're on Cloud Nine and currently in the Fairy Palace," informed Kaori.  
  
"Wow, I was just traveling here but I was tired and I think I blacked out and landed here. I'm blessed with luck!" he crowed.  
  
"Really?" she raised her eyebrow, "Why were you trying to get here?"  
  
"I need to find the Sapphire of Cloud Nine," he explained.  
  
Kaori's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Uh. is that a problem?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if you want to get the sapphire. You'll have to battle the Fairy Queen."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
Kaori fidgeted with her necklace a bit and said, "It's just that our queen has never been defeated before. She took down every challenger there was but they were never hurt really badly. Maybe a broken bone or two but that was it. No one ever died though."  
  
"Nyah, I'll battle her after I recover. Anyway, got food?" Kero changed the subject.  
  
"Yup. Dinner's almost ready! Come on, I'll give you a tour of the palace for now," insisted Kaori.  
  
She showed Kero around until it was dinner time. They set out to the dining room.  
  
As Kaori and Kero sat down at their places, a male fairy announced, "Presenting her majesty, the Queen Miyaka." CCN: Sorry. I'm not really good with Japanese names am I?  
  
Everyone rose from their seats as the queen entered and either bowed or curtsied.  
  
Queen Miyaka came in with her sapphire blue eyes, long blonde hair and a periwinkle dress to compliment her eyes. The periwinkle dress had a high neckline and it was full sleeved. She nodded and everyone sat back down again.  
  
After dinner, Kero decided to ask Kaori for the best time to challenge the queen.  
  
"Probably after lunch; it's the only time she'll be free," Kaori replied, "But I warned you."  
  
"Whatever. I'm gonna go to sleep now. 'Night," Kero yawned.  
  
The next day, he was woken up by Kaori with drool on his face.  
  
She giggled, "Kero, are you always like this?"  
  
"Uhh. yeah but how'd you find out my name? I didn't tell you," he questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, we fairies know almost everything, but I'm not trying to brag or anything," answered Kaori.  
  
"Oh okay," he sniffed the air, "OH YEAH, PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!!!"  
  
Kaori sweatdropped as Kero shot out of the door like a rocket. She walked downstairs to the kitchen. When she got there, Kaori found out that he was enjoying himself a little too much.  
  
"Slow down!" she scolded, "No one's going to take that food away from you. You're gonna get a stomachache."  
  
"Mmm. Can't stop eating," he gulped, "Food so good!"  
  
Kaori sighed and admitted defeat. Lunch passed by just as fast and Kero went to the queen.  
  
"I wish to battle you for the sapphire," Kero requested.  
  
"Very well, but I shall not lose to you," Queen Miyaka smiled, "By the way, if you lose, you'll have to stay here forever as a servant."  
  
"I accept," was all he said.  
  
"Alright, you'll have 5 minutes to get ready. Be ready at 2:00 sharp," the queen commanded.  
  
Kaori led the two of them into the battle room and cried, "LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!!!"  
  
CCN: I'll stop here and make an evil cliffy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CCN: AHH!!! * angry readers throwing rotten fruit and vegetables and chairs at Chibi Chibi Sakura * I was just kidding! Geez, did you really think I'd make this chapter this short? Of course I'm going to finish the battle!  
  
Kero transformed into his true form and stretched his wings out.  
  
'I'm so gonna win,' he thought.  
  
'I wonder if this challenger is going to be the one who beats me,' Miyaka wondered.  
  
Kero started off by letting out a fireball from his mouth. But the queen flew backwards. Then Kero let out a storm of fireballs and thought that the queen had been defeated but he was wrong. She flew forward at an incredible speed, dodged them all and punched his face. Kero hit the arena's wall. He lunged at the fairy but missed. The queen sneaked up from behind and kicked him. Suddenly, Kero got angry. He threw out a huge shower of fireballs. The queen covered her eyes because it was so bright. When she opened them up again, there was a bright light, Kero emerged from it and sent her flying through the air.  
  
"Ugh," she groaned, "I give up. You can have the sapphire."  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS. KERO!!!" declared Kaori.  
  
"Whoo hoo!!! I won!!! I rock!" Kero celebrated, "This is gonna go down in fairy history right?"  
  
"Actually." replied Kaori, "It is."  
  
Queen Miyaka handed him the sapphire.  
  
"Do I have to return this?" he asked.  
  
"No, because it'll return on it's on when the time comes," the queen replied, "I'll teleport you back to Tomoeda after dinner. How's that sound?"  
  
"Great!" cried Kero.  
  
For dinner, they had a great feast because Kero defeated their now defeated queen.  
  
"Ohh." he moaned with happiness, "That was the best feast I've had in my entire life. Mmm. hehe!"  
  
"Ready to go back to Tomoeda?" asked Kaori.  
  
"Yep," he said, "Good bye!"  
  
"Good bye," Kaori and Queen Miyaka said in unison as they bid farewell to Kero and he was transported back to Tomoeda in Syaoran's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Syaoran's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GAKI!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Shut up, stuffed animal! It's my apartment, remember!?" Syaoran reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
CCS: Hehe! I decided to put this chapter up as a before-we-get-back-to- school surprise!  
  
Kero: You might have posted the chapter up. But I wrote this chapter! Pretty good eh?  
  
CCS: Yeah! You actually made up a decent chapter!  
  
Kero: Duh! Because it's all about me!!! Can I get a reward?  
  
CCS: Yep! As your reward, I got you * reaches in a bag * some Pebble's ice cream!  
  
Kero: YAY!!!  
  
CCS: Well. since school is coming up, I won't be able to post up my chapters as fast as the summer. But I'll do my best. So.DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!!!!! Ja ne! ~.* 


End file.
